


She's My Muse

by captainamergirl



Series: A Drabble A Day [5]
Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: She has a way of brightening everything up. [Thomas/Sasha, when Thomas worked at Spectra]
Relationships: Sasha Thompson/Thomas Forrester
Series: A Drabble A Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921024





	She's My Muse

**She’s My Muse  
 _Thomas and Sasha_**  
  
Thomas sat in his new office at Spectra Fashions, twirling a soft-tipped pencil round and round in his fingers. A grimace was on his face. Third day on the new job and he had nothing to show for it. His design sketches were bare bones and shoddy at best -- like something a first year design student might do. No, a junior high school student enrolled in a mandatory art class who had no talent whatsoever. What was his problem? Why couldn’t he get inspired?  
  
His thoughts were far away as he turned to stare out the window at the “incredible” view of a trash-strewn alleyway. He was thinking of Douglas. How much he missed his son. He was thinking of Caroline. How things had gone so wrong. He was thinking about Steffy. Sitting in a cushy, thousand-plus dollar chair back at their family’s company doing what he should be doing. And he thought about Sasha. How he missed her. He didn’t even know where she was. She had quietly submitted her resignation to Forrester after the Zende debacle and had just disappeared into the sunset. He hoped that she was alright, that wherever she was, she was finally happy.  
  
“Hey, are we paying you to daydream, Bucko?” A familiar, slightly nasal, voice collided with his ears.  
  
He sighed and turned around to look at Sally Junior. “You’re not paying me anything, remember?”  
  
Sally waved her hand dismissively like it was just some inconsequential detail. “That will come when your designs hit the runway. I know they’re going to be brilliant, so why don’t you show me some of that brilliance right now?”  
  
“Well… The sketches are pretty rough so far.” Sally, like The Flash, darted across the room and grabbed for his sketch pad before he could stop her. He watched her face turn into a grimace to match his own.  
 _  
“Rough?_ Baby, sandpaper is rough. This is - this is brutal. I thought you were supposed to be talented.”  
  
“I am,” Thomas said, puffing out his chest indignantly. He reached for the pad then, practically ripping it from her fingers.  
  
“Ouch! Paper cut, paper cut!” Sally screeched, sticking her finger in her mouth. “Damn, you’re moody.”  
  
“Sorry,” Thomas said. “Is it bleeding?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
“I’ll go get you some antiseptic and some band-aids. There’s a store halfway up the block-”  
  
“Oh heck no, Bucko. I’ll do that, thank you very much. You will sit at this desk until you draw something brilliant and you won’t move until I say so.”  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes. “You’re awfully pushy.”  
  
“It’s the only way to get things done, Sugar,” Sally said. “Now work, work, work.” She scooted to the door, her polka-dotted skirt flouncing behind her as she swept from the room. A piece of work, that one. He was starting to think he had made a huge mistake coming to work for her. She was pushy and exasperating and annoying. She wanted him to mass produce designs as if he were a machine. She didn’t understand that he was an artist and an artist needed inspiration -- a muse. He didn’t currently have one of those.  
  
He sighed and turned back to face the window. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps at first, the clickety-clack of stilettos against hardwood floors. When he finally registered the sound, he knew it couldn’t be Sally Jr. She clomped around like a clown, she had no grace or poise. This was …. Those footsteps -- they belonged to a true lady and the scent of the perfume tickling his nostrils told him exactly who it was.  
 _  
“Sasha!”_ He exclaimed, whirling around in the chair as best as he could without spinning right off of it. It was lopsided, missing one wheel in the front.  
  
Sasha smiled at him, a little shyly almost. “Hey, Thomas,” she said. “Sorry to just drop in like this but-” She didn’t even get to finish before he was hopping to his feet, grabbing her around the waist and giving her a twirl and a firm hug. She laughed. :”Okay, okay. I take it you're happy to see me, huh?”  
  
“Do you really have to ask? Of course I am!” Thomas enthused. He set her down on her two little feet. “How the heck are you? Where have you been? Are you back for good?”  
  
“Okay. Here and there. And not sure.” Sasha smiled. “I just knew when I read online that you’d left Forrester for this place… Well, I knew I had to come see you in your element.”  
  
“My element? _Ha!”_ Thomas said. “Have you taken a look at this dump?”  
  
“It’s -” Sasha looked around. “Well, it could use some work but I’m sure you’ll whip it into shape in no time. I’m surprised you left Forrester though.”  
  
“You did.”  
  
Sasha looked at her hands for a moment, palms splayed upwards. “I had to. After what happened with Zende - again…”  
  
Thomas nodded. “Well, everyone else there that mattered loved the work you did.”  
  
“Anyone can be a model.”  
  
‘You say that with a straight face but we both know that’s not true,” Thomas said. “A model needs grace, poise, sophistication, beauty that radiates from the inside-out… All of those things which you possess in spades.”  
  
Sasha smiled a little sheepishly. “Thomas …”  
  
“It’s true. No need to be modest.”  
  
“Well, I’m done with that life anyway,” Sasha said.  
  
“Why?” Thomas asked. “You were born for it.”  
  
“No one would even think twice about hiring me when they hear about my, shall we say, colorful reputation.”  
  
“Sasha, come on. You are way too hard on yourself.”  
  
“I hurt my sister. Again and again, just because I was jealous of everything she had. Even if others forgive me, I don’t know if _I_ can forgive me.”  
  
“Well, you need to. We all makes mistakes. Trust me, I’ve made about a million.”  
  
“Nah, you’re perfect,” Sasha teased and he laughed. He cupped her face in his large hands and smiled at her.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here. So glad.”  
  
Sasha’s eyes were soft and hypnotizing. “I’m glad to be here. How’s the new line coming?”  
  
“It’s not,” Thomas said. “I can’t seem to draw a damn thing. I need inspiration, desperately.” He looked deeply into her eyes. “Wait, wait just a minute!”  
  
“What?” She stared up at him earnestly.  
  
“Will you model for me?”  
  
“What? Thomas, I don’t-”  
  
“Just this one time, what do you say?” Thomas said. “I can see it already. You are dressed in - in a soft, crushed plum velvet dress with a sweeping neckline. Thin straps.” He held up a hand. “No, it’s strapless to show off those gorgeous shoulders... Three-quarter length skirt.” He laughed. “Ohmigod, I think I have an idea!” He reluctantly let go of her and ran for his sketch pad. He made a preliminary drawing of the dress as Sasha peeked over his shoulder.  
  
“I think it’s going to be beautiful, Tom,” she said.  
  
Thomas looked up at her. Her face was so close to his. All he needed to do was move about two inches and their lips would be touching…  
  
Her eyes were hooded and smoky. He started to reach for her when the door slammed back on its hinges. Ugh. Sally was back. He shook his head at Sasha.  
  
“Who are _you?”_ Sally asked Sasha. Her expression and voice were accusatory.  
  
“I’m -” Sasha started but Thomas held up a hand.  
  
“She’s my muse,” Thomas said. He looked up at Sasha and her eyes shone brightly. "She’s the one I need.”  
  
“Your muse?” Sally asked. She cocked her head to the side and rested her hand on her thin left hip. “Really now?”  
  
“Yep.” Thomas said. “Sally Spectra, meet Sasha Avant, my muse, my friend, and our new signature model.”  
  
 _“What?”_ Sasha and Sally said at the same time.  
  
“You heard me,” Thomas said. He turned in his chair to look up at Sasha. She really was so beautiful. “Sasha, I need you. I need you if I’m going to design well… And I need you in my life, period. Something’s been missing since you left and you brought it back the moment you walked in here.”  
  
“I can’t…”  
  
“You can. You’re beautiful, inside and out. You can do this.” Thomas moved over to Sally. “And you, you would be a huge idiot if you didn’t hire Sasha on the spot. Look at her! And look at this. Three minutes with her and I came up with this!” He thrust the sketch pad under her pointy nose. “Well?”  
  
“Well…It’s good,” she admitted. She sighed and looked past him at Sasha. “You want the job? We can’t pay you anything yet but if Thomas keeps sketching like this, then we’re sure to rake in big dough at our first showing and _then_ we could pay you.”  
  
Thomas handed Sally the pad and moved over to Sasha. “You heard her. The ball is firmly in your court. But know that we will be a huge hit if we have you on board. We can’t lose. You and I; we work so well together…. We’re… yin and yang. Please, Sasha. I can’t do this without you. I need you. I need my muse…. I need my best friend.”  
  
Sasha sighed. “You really mean this?”  
  
“I absolutely mean it.”  
  
“Okay then,” Sasha said. “Where do I sign?”  
  
 _“Yes!”_ Thomas shot a triumphant fist into the air and hurried to Sasha, picking her up and whirling her round and round until they were both dizzy. Sally watched the whole thing with a smirk.  
  
“How long have you two been a couple?” Sally asked.  
  
“A couple?” Sasha blinked. “Well, we’re not,” she said quietly.  
  
“Well, you’ve got a certain kind of chemistry so I say it won’t be too long until there’s an office romance blooming. Just don’t let it interfere with work, you hear? We’ve got too much to accomplish.” She snapped her fingers. “Dammit though, Thomas. I thought you and I were going to make a go of it. Shows you can never be sure where a man is concerned.” She sighed. “I’ll go draw up the contracts. Be back soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
  
Sally disappeared and Sasha looked at Thomas questioningly. “You and her were dating?” Sasha asked.  
  
“Sally and me? _Sally and me?!”_ Thomas laughed. “Heck no. She wanted to obviously, but I couldn’t be with her. Not now. Not ever.”  
  
“Because of Caroline…”  
  
“No, Caroline and I are really, truly over. We couldn’t recapture what we had years ago. And I don’t even want to try anymore. We’ll co-parent and we’ll be friends but that’s it.” He reached out and gingerly curled a fine strand of her long, black hair around his finger. “You’re the one I’ve really been missing.”  
  
“Seriously?” Sasha looked caught between being hopeful and scared to trust. It was no doubt a familiar place for her to be.  
  
“Yes. I figured out what’s been missing all of this time and it was you.”  
  
“I can be your muse, Thomas but-”  
  
“Can you be my everything?”  
  
Sasha’s eyes became dewy. “Thomas, I think you’re confused. You like me as a friend and you appreciate me for the work I do but -” She broke off as he was suddenly pressing his lips to hers. He heard her gasp in surprise and then he felt her melting under his mouth, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He put everything he had into that kiss - every emotion, every hope, dream, and desire.  
  
When they pulled apart, they were both gasping for air. “I didn’t expect that when I came here,” Sasha said. “I didn’t plan it. I swear.”  
  
“I know you didn’t, but I think it was meant to happen all along. I want you, Sasha. I want you for real this time. No more pushing you away, no more confusion about whether I want you or Caroline. I know what I want now and it’s you. I’m not letting you go again.”  
  
“You mean that.” It wasn’t a question.  
  
“I do.”  
  
“I want all of that too, Thomas. I know all we ever did was kiss but those kisses.. They meant the world to me. I only turned back to Zende because I was so bummed thinking that I lost any chance I might have had with you.”  
  
“I’m sorry that I hurt you.”  
  
“I am not angry. I am… happy. Thomas, for the first time in my whole life, I’m happy. Thank you.”  
  
“Thank you for not giving up on me.”  
  
“I won’t. I can't,” Sasha said and then she was pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
They heard Sally enter the room, loudly clearing her throat. “Alright, break it up, you two. We’ve got so much work to do so roll up those sleeves and put some elbow grease into it.”  
  
Thomas smirked at Sasha and she chuckled. “I think I’m going to love working here,” she said.  
 ****  
THE END


End file.
